english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Fred Tatasciore (709 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (706 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (674 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (624 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (536 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (534 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (530 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (517 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (511 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (510 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (497 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (492 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (472 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (468 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (459 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (452 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (450 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (449 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (428 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (420 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (418 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (417 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (416 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (404 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (401 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (396 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (392 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (383 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (379 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (369 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (361 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (353 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (346 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (346 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (342 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (340 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (340 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (337 VA titles) (British) #Travis Willingham (333 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (325 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (323 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (322 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (321 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (317 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (314 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (313 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (311 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (311 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (309 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (303 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (303 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (301 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (300 VA titles) (Canadian) #Russi Taylor (294 VA titles) (American) † #Matthew Mercer (290 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (286 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (277 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (277 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (277 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (275 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (275 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (270 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (270 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (269 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (266 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (263 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (261 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (260 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (259 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (255 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (253 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (252 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (250 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (249 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (249 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (247 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (247 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (247 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (245 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (243 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (241 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (240 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (240 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (239 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (239 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (237 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (236 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (236 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (236 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (233 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (233 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (232 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (232 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (231 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (230 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (230 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (230 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (227 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (227 VA titles) (American)